A Dragon Queen
by ShadowLeafeon33
Summary: About Zinnia going on a adventure in Alola except everything is different than it used to be with swearing, Brendan is your rival instead of Hau, and your mother is the champion. Oh and you have a pet Yveltal. DeltaRuby Shipping
1. Moving

A Dragon Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Zinnia was in the moving van watching Sheer Coldplay on her Poryphone-Z when suddenly...

 **BAM**! A tanned man's face appeared. Zinnia shouted "What the fuck are you doing on my screen! ?"

" OK , thanks for the input. Now you are going to Alola! Woo! " Zinnia asked the same question that was asked before. He said "Your mum told me to." She clenched her fists. Julio continued " Now, are you a girl or a boy? " Zinnia rolled her eyes. " I'm a girl, dumbass. " Kukui replied "OK! What do you look li- Zinnia instantly smashed the mute button as she input a picture of her before he could reply. She took a deep breath and pressed unmute. Instantly she was told all about Pokemon... He finished off with this "Ten-Four, good buddy! Watch out because your about to see a small girl be harassed by aliens and her mum's workers!" What the hell thought Zinnia. And as if that wasn't crazy enough she was sucked into the magazine she was reading before and saw... Exactly what Kukui said. A girl with a bag that had a weird smiley face on it who was running away from some people who looked like they had the mouth of a Yungoos and wearing white uniform; the same colour clothes the kid was wearing. On the other side was a woman and man in **REALLY** weird clothes. She was trapped. Was this a film? If so she wished she brought some popcorn...Suddenly,a stellar light came out from the bag. It went to the sky and spelled out Pokémon Ultra... CUT! FOURTH WALL!

6 Months later...

Zinnia was in her bed before a certain Destruction Pokemon appeared and scared the hell out of her as it used Dream Eater. "Yveltal what was that for?" she demanded " And how did it take 6 Months to get here? " _To_ _be fair Alola is even more far away from Hoenn then Kanto is."_ replied Yveltal. Zinnia got over it. She went outside of her room to see her mother Eos. "Hi darling how are you?" Nine words came out of Zinnia's mouth. Why. Did. You. Let Kukui. In. My Computer? Eos replied "He had to be sure that you were OK, my dear." Zinnia face- palmed .The doorbell rang! " Zinnia go answer the door! " YVELTAL! She opened the door... and saw Kukui! She punched him in the nuts. "Ow man chill!" She replied that she wasn't as angry with him now so yeah. She was told to get her clothes on by Kukui. She replied that she was wearing her clothes. Awkward. "Anyways I'm just going to see you in a bit ,OK? " said Kukui "Bye! " Lycanroc use Teleport! " Lycan-ROOOOC! He was gone. "Well that's good " remarked Zinnia "Bye Mum! Gotta get attacked by an cuter version of Trump! "

Zinnia went outside to see beautiful flowers on the road, Yellow Nectar could be seen in the distance,perfume was in the air and it was time for me to stop stalling to increase my word count. FOURTH WALL! Zinnia went along the route as usual untill she saw some tall grass. It wasn't really tall but it was grass. The moment she stepped in the grass a pokemon was a long-bodied Pokémon similar to a mongoose. It was covered in brown fur with a yellow stripe down its back and underside. It had short, rounded ears on the sides of its head, a short snout with a pink nose, and a large mouth full of pointed teeth. They were three black claws on each of its four short legs. In short it was a Yungoos. It growled and said _"Run away human._ Zinnia replied "Not likely!" It prepared a Bite attack. Then 3 Pokemon appeared. A cute blue sea lion, a red fire cat and a leafy owl. The small Yungoos ran away at the sight of the starters after saying _"We shall meet again..."_ Zinnia wondered what that was about. Anyhow the starters looked cute. She stroked Litten. It cooed. It meowed that she was nice...

Suddenly Kukui appeared. "Hey there Zinnia !You know I could arrest you for stealing Pokémon." Zinnia replied "The Pokemon came to me to save me from the Yungoos ! I didn't steal them!" All of a sudden Kukui grew serious. "The Chosen One" he he grew normal. "Well then hot stuff, it's time you pick a starter! Woo! This is Rowlet. It sneaks up on its opponents and scares the crap out of them! This is Litten. It fires Embers on anybody it doesn't like. And finally Popplio. It's songs hit platinum! Like Pop Pop Leo!" Zinnia already knew who she wanted to pick "I choose you Litten!" It responded by using Ember on Kukui. "OK Litten, I like you already! Can I call you Pete?"

" _Yes you may_ " It said in a gravelly voice. And Kukui just used Teleport again. "Lets start this journey with some fun Pete!" LITTTT-EN!

 **Hi. It's me the author. So yeah how do you like it? Zinnia will have aura. This will be explained later. OK? I am male. So you know. Anyways her mum is the champion of all the regions so she has a pet Yveltal. Oh, I 'm setting up a poll to see if you guys want it to be Ultra Moon or Sun.**

 **Leafeon Out!**


	2. Brendan

**A Dragon Queen**

 **Chapter 2: Brendan**

 **Disclaimer 1: I don't own Pokemon(Sadly)**

 **Disclaimer 2: Zinnia and Brendan are 15**

 **The poll results are in! This will be Ultra Sun which will be hard because I played only Ultra Moon**

 **Many thanks to GuardMewtwo who helped with this story also MoonlitButterfree though he was a little rude about it but read their stories because they're good. Honestly. Anyways enjoy!**

Zinnia walked along the road. A wild Rattata appeared!"Pete use Ember!" ordered Zinnia. A red ember shot from Pete's mouth.. The wild Rattata fainted! Pete gained 10 Exp. She kept on walking until she saw a Rockruff. She petted and it barked. ROCK-RUFF! Kukui appeared on his Lycanroc. "Hey there Zinnia! Now these are Pokémon Trainers." He pointed at a kid with a Charizard and a kid with a Wimpod . "Wimpod use V-Create!" A V appeared on the Wimpod's head and attacked Charizard. The Charizard survived the hit (Obviously) and hit it with a Bolt Strike with murderous rage. Electricity surrounded Charizard as it hit from the sky and ended the poor Wimpod. "Wimpod is unable to battle!The winner of this match is Red Satoshi!" declared Kukui

"Kukui how does that Wimpod know V-Create?" asked Zinnia curiously. Kukui replied "Well a boy once caught Jirachi. He told Jirachi to make Jirachis throughout Alola. Regular Jirachis teach moves, Shadow Jirachis give items and Shiny Jirachis, the rarest to find, teach Legendary Signature !" Zinnia was intrigued by this. "Pete, wouldn't it be cool if you could learn a strong physical fire type move like V-Create?" _It would be cool but focus on the matter at hand boy. "_ said Pete in his usual gravelly tones. Zinnia said "The -Oh." She knew who the Litten was talking about now a boy that made her heart tingle, a boy that made her smile from all the regions they travelled .He noticed her, gave her a smile and said "Hey Zinnia! Looks like you already picked your starter. Me too. My mum gave me the starters from Hoenn but she knew that you and me are friends so she gave me the two I didn't pick.I picked Torchic by the way." Zinnia already knew who she wanted to pick. "I choose you Treeko!"

"Wow, Zinnia that's a Shiny Treeko and Torchic!" _" Well we did want to make it special for you said the Treeko "Nah" said the Torchic "We were born Shiny"_ "Wow "said Zinnia" That's awesome!It's me and Brendan's first shiny!What's your name? " At once the Treeko and Torchic grew solemn. _We have no names. When we were born we were outcasts because of our strange colouring compared to the rest of our species. We were thrown off Mount Chimney by our mother ; a Blazing Chicken."_ Zinnia felt strange inside. On one hand she felt utterly disgusted by the mother of the two Pokémon. Mount Chimney was nearly as tall as the Sky Pillar. However she was still silently laughing at how the two Pokémon called their mother who was obviously a Blaziken, a "Blazing Chicken" Brendan interrupted her thoughts. "Well if you have no name Torchic, can I call you Kai?" _"Sure!_ exclaimed Kai. "Well then I want to call you Aurelia!" _" I like that suits me .This is gonna be awesome! " said Aurelia._ Brendan and Zinnia looked asked "Can we battle now?" " will be cool to see how strong you are now!"

 ****insert Gladion music here****

 **You are challenged by Pokemon Trainer Brendan!**

"Go Kai!" shouted Brendan " Let's go, Pete! Said Zinnia "Use Ember!"shouted Brendan and Zinnia at the same time. As both Pete and Kai had a Adamant nature they both survived. "Pete, use Scratch! " ordered Zinnia. Pete ran towards Kai and well.. scratched. Kai promptly fainted after the scratch. "The win goes to Zinnia Dracociia!"" Er Brendan... " said Zinnia awkwardly " Yes. " replied Brendan "The reason you lost is because you don't have 2 Pokémon. So I think you should choose a new Pokémon from Popplio and Rowlet. Ok?" Brendan lifted his head "I guess you're right Kukui, how about that starter? " "I am afraid I am not allowed to give an Alolan Pokémon that is strictly Mr Hala's to a trainer that is not in danger Mr "I can't change my clothes like people in Kalos and Alola can"" Brendan just took Rowlet and said " I'm in danger from dying from laughter at your tiny brain. " Kukui didn't understand what Brendan was talking about so he simply replied "If you were going to die if you didn't have that Rowlet, it." Brendan laughed and said to the Rowlet "What should I call you?" _Call me Frieda please."_ said the Rowlet. Kukui told Brendan that they had to go. "See you later Zinnia!" said Brendan. "Now that the boy is gone we need to find Hala because that's his Pokémon actually!" said walked towards Iki Town. Just before the entrance, a Youngster arrived and said "Thank you for teaching me to break into people's houses and get Sacred Fire on my Flareon!" Kukui replied" You're welcome nakama! " Zinnia made a mental note:when she arrived in Iki town she would go into the biggest building to look for Shiny Jirachi. They walked past the boy and arrived in Iki Town. "Well Zinnia go and look for Hala! Bye!" He was gone. She instantly looked at the house that was huge. "Go Aurelia!" _Hi ! What do you want to do!_ "Can you help me get to the top floor of that building? " _Sure thing!_ said the Treeko. Vines attached her to the Treeko. It climbed up and up to the top. Those who saw them thought they had too much Tapu Cocoa. Aurelia dropped her off by the window. She returned Aurelia and went inside. She saw a small, white, humanoid Pokémon. It had short, stubby legs and comparatively longer arms. They were flaps on the underside of its arms, which gave the impression of long sleeves. It had a normal pair of circular eyes on its face, with small, blue triangular markings underneath. On its head was a large, yellow structure with three points extending outward: one from the top and one on either side. On each point was a red tag. It's aura was red confirming it was a Shiny Jirachi. She asked it "Sir, so you teach Sacred Fire to Pokémon?" _Yes, I do. What Pokémon would you like to learn Sacred Fire?_ "My Litten" She sent out Pete! 1.. 2..3 Bam! Pete learned Sacred Fire. The Jirachi sent her down to the entrance of the building. She decided she wanted to check out Sacred Fire. She went to the exit of the the town so she could battle a Pokémon.

After going up several stairs she saw that girl from that scene she saw before. But that was impossible. The girl spoke to the bag "You want to go out of the bag?" PEW! " Ok but only when we get near the bridge. " Zinnia followed , intrigued. When she got there the girl opened her bag and revealed... An adorable space fart. She wanted to protect it at all costs. It started to float away until Spearow attacked it and one attacked her...

 **What's up guys ShadowLeafeon33 here and Chapter 2 is here. This chapter hopefully helped with the "Lycanroc can't learn Teleport" thing. Anyways Melloetta sends love.**


	3. Mega Evolution and Z-Power!

A Dragon Queen

Chapter 3: Megas and Z-Power

 **Disclaimer 1: I don't own Pokemon(Sadly!)**

 **Disclaimer 2: Zinnia and Brendan are 15**

 **Many thanks to GuardMewtwo who helped with this story also MoonlitButterfree though he was a little rude about it but read their stories because they're good. Honestly. Anyways enjoy!**

Zinnia wasn't scared of the Spearow. She simply sent out Pete. LITT-EN! "Use Sacred Fire!" Blue flames came out of its mouth and shot towards the Spearow. The Spearow fainted,much like Genesect at home when Entei used Sacred Fire on _it._ The Spearow murmured _"The Chosen One..."_ Zinnia didn't get this. Why was she the chosen one?If she had watched the movie I choose you,maybe she would have understood. But she hadn't. However more Spearow were still circling the poor space girl said "The bridge will collapse if too much pressure is out on please, save Nebby! " PEW! She didn't need any more returned Pete, walked to where Nebby was and used her body as a shield against the evil space fart started to !The Spearow ran wondered why until she looked had created a hole in the bridge and they were falling towards their shouted at the girl. "Tell Brendan I love him!" However a Pokémon arrived to save its aura..She had only seen a Pokémon with that black aura before in one .Which meant that this Pokémon wa sa... TAPU-KO-KO! "A Shadow Tapu Koko." She breathed . Black electricity came from its body as it took Nebby and her back where the girl -KO-KO! _"I'd like a quick battle with you if you don't mind.'_ said the Tapu Koko in a deep voice " _It's not_ _everyday_ _an aura user comes of it as payback for destroying the bridge to my shrine and me rescuing you . "_ Zinnia readily clenched the Pokéballs for Pete and Aurelia. "Let 's do this! "

 ****Insert Tapu music here****

 **You are challenged by Abomination Tapu Koko!**

"Come,Cottonee!" A Cottonee from Melemele Meadow came at the Tapu Koko's call " _I shall depart now ."_ He disappeared leaving only 2 shiny gems on the floor .She sent out Pete and Aurelia. "Pete use Sacred Fire,Aurelia Absorb!They used their respective attacks and together the Cottonee Experience made Pete grow to Lv 8 and Aurelia to Lv the Absorb hurt Pete a little and the girl noticed this and gave Pete a girl asked what was wrong with that Tapu the girl introduced name was Lillie. **AN:Phew!I was getting tired of writing "that girl" so much** Lillie then looked at the space fart who had wondered off. "NEBBY! GET IN THE FUCKING BAG!" Screamed Lillie. Nebby looked scared and quickly jumped into the liked this girl. "I think these are yours." said took the two looked black and white the other looked blue, green and were both circular but the coloured one was more than the other. Zinnia murmured to herself "I wonder what they are?"

On the way back to Iki Town Lillie and Zinnia seemed that Lillie was a interesting had a brother named Gladion and she lived with Kukui of all she was getting her starter Pokemon. "I want to pick Popplio!" she exclaimed as they walked into Iki Town. People were shouting "The Kahuna is back!" She was worried about being told off for breaking into somebody's house . Kukui teleported here along with blew him a sent one asked "Where were you Hala? " The fat man grew visible. "I was watching _Strictly Come Punching_.It's a new show about fighting type Trainers."said Hala "Anyways I heard that you ,Brendan and Zinnia, have already picked your is a Pokédex to help identify Pokemon.." He handed them both a red object . "Could you send out your Pokémon please." asked Hala " Go Pete and Aurelia! " "Go Kai and Frieda!" The Pokémon's reply varied from Pete's _"Who's the fat man?"_ and Frieda 's _"Why so many people?"_ to Aurelia's enthusiastic " _This is gonna be awesome!"_ **AN:No,I didn't forget felt better to include 3 Pokemon here.** Zinnia and Brendan opened their Pokédexes and scanned Aurelia and Kai respectively. For Aurelia the Pokédex gave the following entry : **Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon,a Dragon, Grass type. Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very time.** Zinnia said to Hala "Something's wrong with your Pokédex, old is a pure Grass type!" Brendan spoke up " Well actually Zinnia these Pokémon are you level up Aurelia? I think that changed it's typing to Grass Dragon. " Hala looked interested by this and gave Kai 2 Rare Candies so he would be the same level as Aurelia. Sure enough the Pokédex had this to say about Kai: **Torchic, the Chick Pokémon,a Electric, Fire type. When attacked, it will shoot fireballs of 1,000 °C at its foes, leaving them scorched black. It dislikes darkness, as it cannot see its surroundings. Torchic will follow its Trainer with unsteady steps.** Hala then gave Lillie her Poké who she named Adele and a Unova Starter. She chose a shiny Snivy which was a Grass Water type that Lillie named Jason. As they left Hala noticed the two gems and asked "May I take these? Fret not ,you will have them back tomorrow!But what type of Mega Evolution item ,would you like?" Zinnia gasped .When she was in Kalos, Brendan's Mega Lucario was the only reason why she was not the Champion of Kalos. "I'd like a Mega Bandanna, please!" exclaimed Zinnia . "It will be ready tomorrow child.' said Hala "Now tomorrow is a festival. Will you and Brendan participate?" Zinnia promised that they would. She saw Lillie chasing Nebby, telling it to get in the fucking bag. She laughed as she walked back home. She dreamt of her new friends and that strange Tapu Koko...


	4. Four is a Lucky Number Part 1

**A Dragon Queen**

 **Chapter 4:4 is a lucky number! Part One**

 **Thanks to all the people who reviewed!Sorry I have not been updating quickly;I was on a terrible holiday so yeah. This chapter should be longer than usual though so it will be does everybody have to say about my grammar being terrible. Please don't do it if you're making some mistakes as well**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon.**

Zinnia woke up by Entei using Roar. She groaned and said "Son of a Bidoof!" as she walked past. She was greeted by her mum asking her about her sleep when the doorbell rang. Zinnia was told to answer it. A cold feeling of dread grabbed Zinnia as she opened the door and revealed...Kukui. "Hey there Zinnia! I came to tell you how to catch Pokémon!" Zinnia sent out Pete. Kukui sent out Primarina and shot a Origin Pulse at Pete. Pete dodged it and said " _Forget it . We will go catch Pokémon on our own but give us Balls._ " Kukui gave them 5 Tauros Balls which at that Pete just burned them with Sacred Fire and he also gave them 5 Master Balls. When she asked where he got them he didn't respond and just disappeared on Lycanroc as a shadow of a Jirachi could be seen in the sky. She ran to the tall grass. **AN:Not all Pokémon here can be found in the game.**

A wild Froakie appeared! "Master Ball, go!" The wild Froakie was caught ! _"Froakie can i cal l you Ikuze?"_ The Froakie answered bubbly _"OK. "_ Zinnia just then trained all of them to Lv 10 and making them a bit unfair. She encountered her first Trainer excluding Brendan. "My Rattata is in the top percentage of Rattata! " shouted a small kid. "Go Rattata!" Unlike all the Rattata Zinnia had seen it had black fur and red eyes .It certainly looked like it was in the top percentage of Rattata. Zinnia shouted "Go Ikuze! " "Rattata use Tackle!" " Ikuze, wait for it to attack... " Ikuze stood as the Rattata hit it. " Use Bubble Extreme! " shouted Zinnia. Ikuze unleashed a multitude of Bubbles at the Rattata. It fainted soon after. The kid gave her £200 and left her alone crying about his Rattata. Zinnia then defeated all the trainers on Route 1 and walked towards Iki Town again. At the entrance she spotted two weird people. She could have sworn she saw them before. The tall one said "That is a most mysterious event... A festival to celebrate drawing forth one's full power . " The smaller one replied "Do you want to take part in the battles? Anyways the aura readings here are super high so it's time to go to the next site! " They disappeared . Zinnia wondered what _that_ was about. Nevertheless she arrived in Iki Town as she was eager to get the Mega Bandanna. She saw Brendan who had brought his Mega Watch. She scowled at him as he laughed. She also saw Hala with Lillie. "Kahuna Hala, can I have my Mega Bandanna and weird stone?" She threw the Bandanna and also a... bracelet? She questioned Hala about that. He replied "That is a Z-Power ring. It triggers Z-Power in battle."

Iki Town grew silent as Hala announced the festival rules. "4 people shall battle each other in the first winners will proceed to the finals. The contestants are Brendan, Zinnia, Lillie and Hau Kahunason!.Battles Begin!"

 **Battle 1:Hau V Zinnia.**

"Go Noibat!" " Go Ikuze!Use Ice Beam! " The moment Ikuze was sent out it shot an Ice Beam at the Noibat. And Ikuze had its hidden ability, Protean so the poor Noibat had no chance. Hau just smiled and sent out his next Pokémon. "Go Pichu and use Thunder Wave! " Ikuze was paralysed and therefore wasn't able to defend himself from the Pichu's Thunder Shock. "Ikuze try and hit it with Water Pulse!" The Pichu miraculously survived and sent another Thunder Shock which killed being Super Effective due to Protean changing Ikuze back to Water. Zinnia clenched her fists and sent out Aurelia who had a trick up her sleeve. "Aurelia use Dragon Rage!" A purple fire shot from Aurelia's mouth and killed -I mean fainted the Pichu. Hau sent out his final Pokémon "Go Tepig!" Aurelia already knew what to do. One Dragon Rage ended the match. "GG" said Hau " Good luck in the finals! "

 **Battle 2:Lillie V Brendan**

Brendan however forfeited saying "I've won too many tournaments already." Lillie smiled at him and said " That's OK! "

 **Finals.**

Hala shouted "This is the finals of the Tapu Koko Tournament!The winner gets a free subscription to Strictly Come Fighting!Battle begin!"

Zinnia knew what to do. "Go Aurelia!" " Go Crimson! " Lillie had found a Sneasel. It glared at her and Aurelia. They shivered. "Aurelia use Dragon Rage!"" "Crimson freeze it and redirect it at Aurelia!" Aurelia was hit by the full power of a frozen Dragon Rage. She fainted immediately. Lillie gave a look at Zinnia, as if saying "Why don't you give up now? Zinnia glared at her and sent out Pete." Pete, Memory Ember! " A yellow ember shot from Pete 's mouth. When Crimson tried freezing it, it just grew could not cope with Pete's increased Memory Ember but the Sneasel somehow took it. "Ice Shard, Crimson!" Pete took it and used a shocking Fire Fang that KOed Crimson .She smiled and sent out Azure. Zinnia thought "Well, this is just peachy." as the smug Snivy knew it knew Water Gun so...What could Zinnia do? She was scared and who knew what would happen to her if she lost? She _would_ not lose to the owner of a space fart. Zinnia shouted "Pete, advance with Fire Fang!" " Azure, Water Gun! " The smug Grass Water type shot water from its mouth. Pete shot multiple Embers in a row to turn it to steam and ran to the side of Azure and bit Azure with fierce flames. **AN:Yes I know that Littenn learns Fire Fang when it evolves.I just don't give a fuck.** Azure survived and hit Pete with Water Gun that Pete had no time to dodge or cried "No!" She sent out Ikuze. Ikuze unleashed his hate for what Lillie just did by using Hail and Blizzard to faint the Snivy. It died-sorry, fainted. Lillie sent out any of them had a chance to shout a command, Ikuze glowed and a strange light came from him. He became a Electric Type. According to the Pokédex he used Hidden Power twice but between them he had been hit by a Disarming Voice as Adele fainted.

 **Winner:Zinnia**

"The winner of the Tapu Koko Tournament is Zinnia!Her free subscription to Strictly come Fighting is taken by me as is traditional if you don't mind?" Zinnia didn't care. She looked up at the sky and heard a cry " TAPU-KO-KO! " . Zinnia knew what it was but thought nothing of it as she walked home with her mum except for the fact that one day she would have a proper battle against that thing... Lillie and Brendan congratulated her on the win on the Poryphone-Z as she went to bed.

 **There it is!Chapter 4 done in 2 days!Woo!May GameFreak put Zinnia in Let's Go!**


End file.
